


夢遊の籠

by asakami_yuya



Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Murder, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakami_yuya/pseuds/asakami_yuya
Summary: 标题来自アンド的一首歌这篇文构思完之后，有一天听到这首歌发现歌词和文意外的吻合，于是就选作标题了（承认吧你就是懒我爱meto～
Relationships: Meto/MiA (MEJIBRAY)
Kudos: 1





	夢遊の籠

【一】  
透过窗户可以看见外面草地上送葬的人群，他们都穿着黑色的衣服，在我这里看过去就是一条条黑色的粗线。三天之前，这座城堡的主人死于伤风，他年幼的独子继承了世袭爵位。现在，城堡以及方圆这片望不到头的土地都属于他了。  
现在他正和人群站在一起，即使相隔这么远的距离，我依然可以很快地找到这位年轻的伯爵，他一头淡金色的头发在这样阴沉的天气也仿佛闪耀着微光。  
此时此刻，他又是什么表情呢？

过了多久了？让我想想，来到这里有多久了？  
大概已经是10多年了，具体是17年，还是18年，这些我已经记不清了。我还记得的是，我的家乡在东方，一个遥远的国度，可是我对那里毫无印象，我出生没多久，就被放入一个黑魆魆的盒子，然后我模糊地意识到自己被送上一搜船，有人在我的四周交谈，走动，可是我的世界既没有白天，也没有黑夜，只有无尽的颠簸。安静的时候我可以听到海浪一下一下拍打船身的声音，我从没有见过大海，只能在人们的谈话中想象它的样子，我越来越渴望见一见它，哪怕只有一眼也好，可是没有，囚禁我的牢笼是如此坚固，我被困在天鹅绒叠成的噩梦中，有一个年轻人一直陪着我，后来我才知道他只是负责护送我到一个地方。  
船靠岸了，迎接我的又是一段新的颠簸，苦闷和愤怒与日俱增，我想要把这一切砸个粉碎，我诅咒每一个人，啊，原来我竟是如此的恶毒。最终我迎来了重见天日的时刻，那是在一个玫瑰色的黄昏，一些人在用我完全不熟悉的语言交谈，然后什么人小心翼翼地打开了盒子，那时的我下了决心，无论那个第一个见到我的倒霉蛋是谁，都要被我的怒火烧个精光。  
可是什么都没有发生。  
尽管已是黄昏，漏进来的夕阳依然让长期处在黑暗中的我难以适应，我感觉我的整个世界变成了一片刺眼的白光，然而在这一片白茫茫之中，什么东西格外耀眼，光似乎就是从那个源头发射出来，我以为自己看到了太阳，可是当我逐渐恢复视力后，发现那只是一头金色的头发，金发下面是一张稚嫩的小脸，一个小男孩正用自己那双蓝色的眼睛看着我，我听说海水是湛蓝的，那是一种比天空的蓝还要幽深的颜色，那么，他的眼睛是否和大海有着相同的颜色呢？  
他对我说着什么，我没有听懂，但是他孩童独有的清脆嗓音就像夜莺的歌声一样动听。然后他开始叫我的名字，meto，meto，我的名字很好发音吧？他叫的格外熟练，就像曾经叫过无数次那样，他对我笑了。  
如果这艰难的旅程是为了迎接这一刻，那么我在瞬间已经原谅所经受的一切了。

回忆中的声音和现实一点点重叠，我又听到了他在唤我的名字。  
“meto……”

【二】  
这场乏味又折磨人的葬礼让我身心俱疲，一走进大厅，我就让佣人去取一瓶波玛德酒，然后直接回到自己的房间。我头疼的厉害，就像被人拿着一根烧红的铁丝从左边太阳穴径直钻进右边太阳穴，再肆无忌惮地搅上几番。我甚至开始怀疑我也感染上了与父亲相同的病。  
很奇怪吧，我在葬礼上听着来人对父亲的追悼只觉得陌生，我沉默不语，人人都以为我沉浸在失去父亲的悲痛中，可是我的内心毫无波澜，压在我心上的只有沉重，我意识到过去安逸的时光随着父亲的遗体一并被钉进了石棺。  
现在一切都静了下来，我望向窗外，深灰的砖瓦在阴霾之下哭丧着脸，一层层厚重的乌云像是要坠到地面上，偶尔有几缕光从被扯开的缝隙中艰难地漏下来，空气中也充满了黏稠的沉闷气息，可是我依然打开窗户，我开始渴望一场暴雨的降临，我想象着雷声大作，一道道闪电撕裂天空，其中一道像是蓄谋已久般劈到这栋灰色的城堡，它先是在愕然中猛烈地颤抖，随即不情不愿地从头顶裂开，地面向一边倾倒，房间里那些有着白色浮雕的家具，画像，烛台，统统混乱挤成一团，彩色的玻璃碎成更小的一块一块，就像圣维塔列教堂的镶嵌画那样。  
“那一定很美吧……”我不禁喃喃自语。  
坐在一旁椅子上的meto静静地看着我。  
酒很快就送来了，我在杯子里加上冰块，这个时候一杯红酒对我来说就是良药。  
“为了即将来临的狂风暴雨干杯！”

我喜欢一个人喝酒，不仅是因为我讨厌那些无尽的虚伪而繁杂的祝酒辞，人们的笑声，液体进入口中发出的声响，这些破坏了美酒带来的乐趣，教人直倒胃口，而我每次在自己房间里独饮时，都有meto陪着我，虽然它一言不发，可是这并不是遗憾，相反正是它的安静让我得以安心地沉浸在自己的幻想中。  
我看着它的手，一双小手带着几分近乎凄然的可爱交叠在膝盖上，球状的关节将它们和手臂连接在一起，它穿着一件素净的黑色长裙，雪白的手臂和肩膀露在外面，在银色的长发间若隐若现，发间缀着鲜艳的花，双唇撒娇似的微微翘起，一双绿松石般的眼睛藏在长长的睫毛下，眼神中似乎有着说不尽的情绪。  
说来也奇怪，即使我已经看了它二十多年，可是每次当我望向它时，总会有些新的情感生出来，这一丝一缕介于甜蜜和痛苦之间的情感层层叠叠，仿佛用透明鱼线织成的细网把我困住。  
“就算有朝一日我老得半条腿迈进棺材，你依然美得像夏天刚刚盛开的花。”  
我有些醉了，每当这个时候，我就忍不住开始回忆，“你真美，就像一首诗。还记得我14岁时为你写过的那一首么？”［注］  
meto注视着我，也许是酒后产生的错觉，我看到它嘴角的弧度微微上扬，它在对我微笑，而我就在它的微笑中沉沉入睡。

［注］此处Mia记错了时间，这首诗其实是写于16岁，全文如下：

你那牛奶般倾泻的长发，  
有繁花绽放其间，  
馥香在发丝上荡漾。  
你的双唇，  
足以让世上所有的玫瑰羞愧。

我愿化作一滴泪，  
只为在你睫毛投下的云翳间憩息，  
然后滑过这  
比伊甸园的苹果还要动人的脸庞。

让我在欣喜中坠落地面，  
伴着日落，  
在你脚下的泥土中死去。

【三】  
最近城堡里来了客人，从多嘴的女仆的聊天中我了解到，原来是这座城堡“未来的女主人”来做客。此时正值春天，鲜嫩的绿色在广阔的草坪上延展，道路两旁的柏树也抽出了新芽，这里的风景非常适合度过一个宜人的春假。  
我一直没有见到她，Mia也不再带着我去室外了，我不知道他是否爱她，我只知道他每天回到房间后的神色愈发悒郁，他甚至都不对着我讲话了，而是自己一个人坐在桌子前发呆。  
我不知道婚姻会给他带来什么，但那绝不是快乐。  
我是如此地想摸一摸他忧郁的脸，我想要冲破身体的牢笼，想要钻入他的梦中，我想念他的碰触在我身体上留下的斑驳的温暖。如果他和其他人结婚了，那么我会不会被他抛弃呢？最后被搬进一个堆满破烂的小房间，他偶尔会来看我，但间隔越来越久，最后完全忘记了我的存在，任由我在角落里积上一层厚厚的灰。我就这样被遗忘了，浑浊的空气会让我窒息，身上那些鲜花啦，珠宝啦，也会变得跟其他破烂儿一样肮脏，这简直让人难以忍受，光是一想到那种场景，我就开始害怕了。  
看着我，Mia，看着我，你最喜欢做的事难道不是和我聊天么，难道你已经开始厌倦了？  
沉默……沉默横亘在我们中间。  
这真让人难以忍受。

在一个阳光明媚的下午，我见到了她。  
那时他们正坐在玫瑰园里喝茶，Mia让人把我抱了出来，看来他终于想到了我。树木头下的阴影给桌椅蒙上一层斑驳的绿色阴凉，空气中飘着刚修剪过的树枝的草木气息，玫瑰开得热闹极了，简直就像一群不知羞的小姑娘，我看着玫瑰，闷闷不乐。她看到我的时候，不着痕迹地皱了皱眉头，一双琥珀色的眼睛流露出的审视目光让我感觉自己受到了冒犯，毫无疑问，第一次见面就可以明确的就是：我们讨厌对方。  
我不再理她，享受着久违的阳光和花香，Mia的皮肤在午后的阳光下透着红，这让他原本苍白的脸多了点鲜活的生命力，他看起来也不那么阴郁了。  
——不要再用那种眼神偷偷看我了，尊贵的女士，您也是一样的令人厌恶。  
之后我听见她和一位女仆在走廊里窃窃私语，她似乎对我很好奇，追问个不停，也许她认为我的存在展露了Mia的某种怪癖，听着这些愚蠢的女人们交头接耳，说着一些不着边际的话，我不禁为Mia感到悲哀。  
与此同时我感到一种无名的愤怒，一条酸涩的河流淹没了我，嫉妒的火焰在水面下燃烧，我越来越敏感，Mia的一点点情绪波动都会让我如同惊弓之鸟，我受不了他的安静，我在他的安静中随时会被拖入黑色的深渊。  
这种感情让人发狂，你知道我正爱着你吗？你的一举一动都逃不过我的眼睛，你知道我每天都会注视着你吗？  
明明我才是这个世界上最熟悉你的人啊！  
答应我，永远也不要用你看着我的那种眼神看其他人，不然我会因此发疯的！

【四】  
如果有人为这座城堡写一本书的话，那么每一页都会印着“乱伦”两个字。  
我很小的时候就坚信家族遗传的精神障碍总有一日会缠上我，我的父母是堂兄妹，祖父和外祖母又是表亲，这种混乱的通婚简直成了家族的传统——谢天谢地，我没有多长一条手臂或者少长一只眼睛。所以在我订婚时，发现未婚妻是我远房表亲，我简直要感激父母的仁慈了。  
她是个理想的未婚妻，一个典型的贵族小姐，一位被宠坏的年轻姑娘。事实上我也并没有想着去了解她，我从父母身上学到了这一点——想要维持婚姻就不要太了解对方。  
可是我对此感到疲倦，就像生活在一开始就结束掉了，一想到未来的日子就这样度过让我倍加恐惧。这些日子我浑浑噩噩，灵魂想要离开肉体避避风头，现实攥住我，我无处可逃，每天回到自己的房间才有短暂的放松，我被囚禁在躯壳的枷锁中，苦不堪言。  
有时候我看着meto，甚至会羡慕它，无论外面发生了什么，它都是这样无忧无虑。而我在每天面对形形色色的人，努力扮演好我的角色，只有meto见过最真实的我。如果它是真人的话，没有人会比它更了解我。  
我发现我对它已经从喜爱变成了一种病态的依赖。当我的未婚妻坚决地对我说婚后一定要把meto移走的时候，我几乎被慌恐吞没。可是这不对劲，我不应该放任自己沉浸在这种荒唐的幻想中。  
如果我们分开，它会感到难过么？  
可是为什么我会这样想呢？无论是以前，还是现在，如果我对着它笑，对着它哭，会有任何不同么？当我握住它的手，难道它会知道我在握着它的手么？  
不，不是这样的，我可以发誓，有那么一两次我看到它的眼睛在动，它会对着我微笑，温柔又令人毛骨悚然，也许是长年的偏头痛终于让我脆弱的神经开始崩坏了？我产生了幻觉，可是我仍然依赖着它，有什么牢不可破的丝线把我和它拴在了一起。  
不，也许我可以试着跟它分开一段时间。虽然我们从来都是形影不离，每次外出我都会带着它，可是我决定要打破这种关系，我可以去伦敦小住一段时间，或者去更远一点——比如巴黎或者罗马，把meto留在这里，也许这能让我搞清楚这种病态的感情究竟对我有多少影响。  
至于我的未婚妻，到了伦敦后我打算和她一同出席这个社交季的各种宴会。  
上帝，我真厌恶这一切。和人打交道让我深恶痛绝。


End file.
